


Never Were There Such Devoted Sisters

by bkaw



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: THINK AGAIN CHANTRY, adventures in family seperation, approximately during DA II, set in the DA universe, you can never see your sister again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkaw/pseuds/bkaw
Summary: The Circle of Magi tears families apart and not everyone is willing to take that without a fight. Older sister Jones is taken to Kirkwall's Circle, Micka is left behind in Markham. What lengths will the younger sister go to be reunited with her best friend? What lengths will both go to stay together once she gets there?A mostly original noncanon story set in the Free Marches spanning from the Blight until Inquisition. Canon characters will make an appearance and will be tagged once they show up. There will be bending of some rule bending, but mostly canon compliant.





	Never Were There Such Devoted Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just setting the stage in this one! This won't be a very long story, probably about six chapters, but the subsequent chapters will be much longer. Updates coming at least once every four days until the end.

They came from a good family in Markham. Not noble, not well known, but good in the ways that matter. A kind mother with a quiet, dry sense of humor and hardworking father with a soft heart hidden beneath his calloused hands and fatigue. A good life, both parents devout with the intention of instilling their values in their daughters. 

The eldest, Jones, was quiet and shy. Dreamy and full of her own stories, she was the moons to her younger sister’s sun. Hardworking like her father, and obviously clever from a young age, her parents put her education foremost, even at their own detriment. She preferred to sit and read by herself or make up stories with her younger sister than actually study, it was only her obedience kept her head down on the other work set before her.

Mica looked and acted like her sister's opposite. Bright hair and dark eyes to her sister's pale skin and black hair. Mica shined in the sun while her sister burned. Brilliant, but not studious or obedient in the least. Not cruel, her adventuresome spirit found trouble more through a desire to relieve her boredom instead of cause discord. Vexing, but charming enough, she evaded most punishment. 

The girls fought and scrapped, as sisters do in childhood, but they were closer than their quarrelsome nature indicated. It was hard to recognize, at their early age, how similar their personalities were beneath the shallow difference of extroversion and introversion. They were inseparable, even through split lips, pulled hair, and tears. Their laughter and secrets and abounded, both of them strange and exclusionary to outsiders. It didn’t matter. They had themselves, a few dear friends let inside their world, and enough to occupy their focus that the whispers of strangers sounded like white noise or the beginning of yet another joke. 

Of course, like all stories that start off well and good, this one is tempered with tragedy. 

Jones came into her magic in her eleventh year.  
( they should have known, with her sea colored eyes rimmed in orange,  
with her vivid dreams and serious moments.  
they should have known. they had hope they were wrong. )  
Mica, practicing patience and temperance, waited to come into hers.  
( Mica was plain in childhood, nothing ethereal or strange about her.  
but she held hope, unvoiced, insider her heart. )

Jo was taken to Kirkwall, _only_ half a month’s ride to from Markham. ( which would matter more if she was allowed outside, if she was allowed visitors. ) She would be surrounded by books and learning and her peers. Their parents wouldn’t be burdened by the costs of two children. Their parents accepted the loss with grit teeth and grace, both of which Mick had yet to master. It was a good thing, the Chantry Sisters told them, as their mother wept and their good humored father stood in grim silence. Their sorrow only grew as Jo's absence became more apparent. Dinners going silence when Mick began a joke that Jo would usually conclude. Jo's birthday bringing gifts of books and sweets sent from family members who didn't know. Mick, finally having a bed and a room all her own, became prone to nightmares and grew even more irritable with her lack of sleep. _It was good, The Chantry said._ Mick had never liked being told what to think, but her fury at the injustice of it all was tempered by shock and the knowledge that the situation could only be temporary. 

The younger sister waited, and waited, for her magic to come. Afterall, Jo had it, and she and Jo were sisters, and Jo was taken, so Mick was going to go with her, that’s how that worked. That’s how _they_ worked.

Mick waited for three years, but by her twelth year she was convinced it would never come. She had always beaten Jo to things, even though she was younger. The Chantry Sisters said it was because she lacked patience, Mick preferred to think that she didn’t like to waste time. Her ambition was undirected and thus derided, unsuitable for her sex and common station. With her sister gone, Micka became as much of a burden on her parents and the Chantry scholars in charge of her as three children. It grew worse with time, her minimal patience fleeing once she decided she was without a squick of magic.

Jo was taken. Mick was never going to come into her magic. They would not be together anymore or every again.

That simply wouldn’t do.


End file.
